I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart
by rikalynch
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt, and to Kurt's disbelief, it was actually to help save him. Fluff, Klaine, Big brotherly Finn, a bit of self-harm, and swearing


"Blaine…" Kurt cried out. It was three-fourteen in the morning, and Kurt was awake, crying and clutching his blue pillow, the one Blaine got him because it reminded him of Kurt's beautiful eyes. Kurt realized this and chucked the pillow across the room, knocking over a porcelain doll Kurt's mother had gotten him. It shattered upon impact with the ground. Seeing this only made Kurt cry harder, and he clutched a stuffed bear that Finn had gotten him to his chest.

"Kurt, are you okay? I'm coming in." Finn said, knocking quietly. He opened the door and saw the glass on the ground, and then looked at Kurt. He looked awful, his hair was a mess, his blue eyes were bloodshot and he was even paler than usual, apart from his bright red nose. "Oh, Kurt," Finn said and sat down next to his shaking brother. Kurt immediately hugged Finn close to him and trembled, placing his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn rubbed circles on Kurt's back.

"Finn, I…" Kurt sobbed. "What did I do to deserve this?" Kurt sniffed and looked into Finn's eyes, and saw that he too, was crying.

"I don't know, buddy, nobody deserves this." Finn ran his hands through Kurt's hair, and Kurt leaned into Finn's touch. Eventually, Kurt fell asleep against his brother's shoulder. Finn lay Kurt down and began to leave, but Kurt grabbed for him in his sleep. Finn sighed and lay down next to Kurt, falling asleep as well.

At around quarter after five, Burt walked by Kurt's room on his way to work, and saw his son asleep in Finn's arms. Kurt's face was still red, and Burt guessed that he had cried himself to sleep. Burt frowned in sympathy for his son. He sighed and left for work, trusting Kurt in Finn's hands.

Finn had heard Burt walking by Kurt's room, but decided it was easier to just pretend he was asleep. He rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's arm and Kurt groaned as he shifted into Finn's arm and drifted deeper into his slumber. Finn sighed and frowned. He hated to see his brother like this. Finn sighed and fell back into a light sleep after looking at the clock, noticing Kurt had only been sleeping about two hours.

_Kurt was searching for something, anything, to hold on to. He was falling, and all he could hear was Blaine screaming for him to help him. Kurt didn't know what to do. He reached out, hoping his grip would find Blaine's hand. When his fingers interlocked with others, he felt hope for a moment. But then he realized the hand was too coarse and calloused to be Blaine's. Kurt tried to pull away, looking up at the face that belonged to the man. He had seen this man before, he knew it. He just couldn't place it where he had. Kurt noticed the man had a black eye, and it reminded him of Blaine. Kurt could still hear Blaine screaming for him. The strange man chuckled and Kurt saw that he had blood all over his face. Kurt opened his mouth to ask the man who he was, but he punched Kurt in the face before he could speak. Kurt fell out of the man's grip and hit the ground at a bone shattering speed._

Kurt awoke with a start, sweating and panting. He looked over to Finn, who was sleeping contently. Kurt squirmed out of his brother's grasp and looked at the clock. Kurt read the digital face, 12:13. He sighed and trekked to the bathroom, relieving his bladder then brushing his teeth, avoiding looking at his face in the mirror. He could have sworn he heard Blaine call for him, but he wouldn't let himself turn around to check. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, wearing his "likes boys" shirt under it. It was very unlike him to wear something so frumpy. He went back into his room and shook Finn awake.

"Kurt… Hey," Finn said when he came to. "How's it going?" Finn realized how stupid the question was as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"It's going, I suppose," Kurt mumbled in response. "I'm going to go to Blaine's house for a bit, alright?"

"Kurt, wait," Finn whispered to Kurt as he ran out the door. "Shit."

Finn waited four minutes exactly before he picked up his phone and started to type-_ "Kurt, it's probably your best bet to come home_." He waited, and waited, but Kurt didn't reply. Finn started to pace around Kurt's room then went into the kitchen to make lunch.

When he had pulled some mustard, ham and cheese out of the fridge to make a sandwich with, his phone finally buzzed. "_What do you mean, Finn? I'm just going to go see Blaine; I won't be more than an hour. Don't worry." _Finn sighed, and muttered profanities under his breath.

Kurt parked the car on the side of the road. "What the hell am I doing?" He put his head in his hands and began to cry. "Blaine," he whispered. He pulled a U-turn and sped back to his house, parking and walking inside the house, slamming the door behind him, stomping up the stairs and locking himself in his bedroom. Finn dropped his sandwich on the table and chased after Kurt. He banged on his door, but Kurt didn't answer it.

"Kurt, if you don't open the damn door, I'm kicking it down." No response. "Three… Two… Kurt?" Finn said when he heard Kurt's heartbroken sobs. "Kurt!" Finn struggled with the door knob, and finally went along with his threat, and in one swift motion kicked the door open. Kurt wasn't anywhere in sight, and Finn checked his small bathroom. Kurt was in there, on the floor, holding his bloodied wrist.

"Finn… Please, go…" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed as he knelt down next to his brother, immediately ripping a piece of his blue t-shirt off and holding it to his brother's wrist. "Kurt, why would you do this?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered. "I just kind of did. It was stupid, it hurt and I don't understand why people say it makes you feel better, I actually feel worse now."

"Kurt… I'm going to get you a bandage… Stay here, and hold this to your wrist, alright?" Finn wiped Kurt's tears from his face and ventured off to the first aid kit Burt kept downstairs. Finn grabbed some gauze and antiseptic and ran it back upstairs. With a soft, reassuring voice and gentle hands, Finn cleaned Kurt's wounds and wrapped the gauze around them.

"T-Thank you…" Kurt stuttered and then groaned when a wave of nausea hit him.

"Are you okay?" Finn worried, and stood up, outstretching a hand to Kurt.

"Yeah, I'll… I'll be fine, thanks. Can you… I sort of want to be alone right now, if you don't mind?" Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, no, that's totally fine." Finn scratched the back of his neck and took the razorblade off of the floor that was drenched in Kurt's blood. He walked out of the room without another word and brought the razorblade downstairs, pondering how he should dispose of it.

He sighed and stood, finding a cloth and soaking it in soap and water, and bent over, cleaning the blood off of the floor. He went to put the cloth in the laundry until he looked at it. It was covered in patches of blood. His blood. He gagged and threw the offensive material into the garbage.

He had just enough energy left to make it to his bed, throw his hoodie, shoes and pants off, and fall asleep on top of the tightly made covers.

When Kurt woke up, it was Sunday morning and he looked at the clock, which told him it was roughly ten in the morning. Finn, who had been standing at Kurt's doorframe, knocked lightly and let himself in. "Kurt, I'm going to change your bandage, okay?" Kurt just nodded and sat up. Finn quietly did so, and then sat next to his brother, who looked like a ghost. "You okay, man? You look like crap."

"Feel like it too." Kurt sighed and stood up, turning his fan on and lying back down on top of his covers.

"Maybe you should eat? You haven't eaten since Thursday, Kurt." Finn frowned.

"I'm not hungry." Kurt stared at the ceiling.

"I couldn't care less, Kurt. You're eating something." Finn pressed.

"Fuck off, Finn!" Kurt exclaimed. Finn sighed, but listened to Kurt's orders. About forty minutes later, Burt came into the room.

"Hey, Kurt…" Burt said. "Finn told me everything." Burt didn't get a response from Kurt, just silence. "Listen, Kurt, I know you're in pain, but I need you to eat something. I can't… I _won't_ lose you, too." Burt put his hand on Kurt's. Kurt blinked and moved his hand away.

"It takes two weeks to die of starvation." Kurt stated, staring into his father's eyes intensely.

Burt sighed and retreated from the room, whispering to Finn that it was a lost cause trying to budge Kurt. Finn shook his head, and with a lasting glance into Kurt's room, walked away. Kurt allowed a single tear to fall and curled up into himself.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt said to the empty space in his room. "Why?"

As if on cue, his phone rang, blasting out the lyrics to Teenage Dream. Kurt jumped up from his spot on his bed and picked up the phone. "Hey!" He said, trying his hardest to sound happy, even going as far to force a fake smile.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out. "Kurt, I'm so fucking sorry."

"Oh," Kurt said, his face falling.

"Can I see you?"

"No." Kurt replied, getting ready to hang up his phone. He realized that Blaine was the one who broke his heart, why should he let him come crawling back?

"Kurt, please, I really need to talk to you. It's not what it looks like, okay? I promise."

"Last time you promised something, you were promising we'd always stay together." Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, please don't be this way. I'm sorry, okay? I… I did it for you."

"That's a shocker. So you broke my heart and made me all but physically sick for my own benefit? Liar."

"Kurt, you don't understand," Blaine pleaded. "I love you, I still do." Kurt's heart broke a little more.

"I love you too…" Kurt muttered.

"Good, good that's a good start," Blaine sighed.

"No, because I'm still not getting back together with you. I loved you, Blaine, and you hurt me."

"Listen, Kurt. I need you to listen to what I have to say, just hear me out alright?"

"Go on," Kurt pushed, sitting down on his bed.

"I broke up with you because it was for you, okay? That much is true. My dad has been on my case more than usual lately, and he said that he'd… Th-he'd kill you, Kurt. I-He said the only way for y-the only way he wouldn't is if I b-broke up with you, Kurt," Blaine stammered, crying now. Kurt felt like someone had stabbed him right through the heart.

"I-I don't know what to say," Kurt spoke, tears falling from his eyes now.

"So I told him, I wouldn't deal with th-him anymore. I left. I'm living with my grandmother r-right now," Blaine said, his voice shaking.

"Blaine, you… You left?" Kurt put his hand over his heart.

"All for you, Kurt. All I want is to be with you, because I love you. If my dad is going to stand in the way then I'll tell him what I really think of him." Blaine said.

"B-Blaine, your grandmother lives on my street… You're leaving Dalton?"

"I've already transferred to McKinely, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt could practically see him smiling.

"I love you, Blaine, and I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. Can I see you again?" Kurt asked.

"I'm one step ahead of you," Blaine whispered. "Look out your window."

Kurt got up and did so, and Blaine was on his lawn, with his phone raised to his ear. He had his guitar on his shoulders and he smiled. Kurt started to laugh and he opened his window. "Blaine Anderson, you are insane!" He giggled into his phone.

"I know," Blaine called out, putting his phone in his pocket but not hanging up. He began to strum a rhythm that Kurt didn't recognize.

He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I've seen his face, I've heard his name__  
><em>_I've lost my place and he's to blame.__  
><em>_And I can't stand it when I'm staring in his eyes,__  
><em>_And he's not looking back__  
><em>_It ain't a big surprise_

_I've heard music, I've heard noise__  
><em>_I wish that he could hear his voice__  
><em>_The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night__  
><em>_And dream my life away__  
><em>_But he's gone when I awake_

_Kurt__  
><em>_Kurt__  
><em>_Why can't you see__  
><em>_What you're doing to me_

_The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes me wonder if__  
><em>_He'll ever see through my disguise, I'm under his spell__  
><em>_Everything is fallin', I don't know where to land__  
><em>_Everyone knows who he is__  
><em>_But he don't know who I am_

_Kurt__  
><em>_Kurt__  
><em>_Why can't you see__  
><em>_What you're doing to me_

_I've see you singin' on that stage,__  
><em>_Looking like an angel and all I do is pray that maybe__  
><em>_One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along__  
><em>_There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say_

_Kurt__  
><em>_Kurt__  
><em>_Why can't you see__  
><em>_What you're doing to me _

_Kurt__  
><em>_Ooh when I say__  
><em>_Kurt__  
><em>_When I say__  
><em>_Why can't you see__  
><em>_What you're doing to me__  
><em>_What you're doing to me_

Kurt began to laugh, tears falling from his eyes. He threw his pants on and ran down to the front yard. Blaine was awkwardly standing where he was before, with his guitar in the case. Kurt enveloped him in a hug and Blaine squeezed him back.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. "I love you so much." He pulled away, staring into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course!" Kurt smiled and Blaine kissed him, more passionately then they had ever before.

"Keep it PG," Finn called out the front door when Kurt began to run his hands down Blaine's back, and Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips and started to hug him again.

"I love you," Kurt said with tears filling his eyes and choking him up. "So much, Blaine. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You are my everything."

"I love you, Je t'aime, eu te amo, te querio, ti amo." Blaine whispered to Kurt. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you, baby."

Kurt wished he could stay in Blaine's arms forever, loving the tender touch and utter happiness he got from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beacoup for reading! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**By the way (in case you couldn't figure it out), the languages I used for Blaine's little "I love you" fest were English, French, Portuguese, Spanish and Italian**


End file.
